1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method to impart an image on a substrate. More particularly, the invention relates to a relatively quick method to impart an image onto a fabric without resort to cumbersome and time consuming screen traditional preparation methods, by utilizing a heat sensitive material.
2. Background Information
Heretofore the preferred method of applying an image to a substrate, for example, a fabric item, such as a T-shirt, jacket or cap, was to employ traditional screen printing. In traditional screen printing, a screen or mesh is very tightly placed on a frame. A light sensitive material (film or coating sensitive to light, for example, ultra-violet light) is placed on the screen. An image on paper or a film is placed on the light sensitive material and then exposed to light. Where the light is blocked out by the dark areas in the image, the corresponding area in the light sensitive material is soluble and can be washed off with water. Where light passes through transparent areas in the image, the corresponding area is insoluble and will not be washed away. The traditional screen printing process takes one to two days.
It would be advantageous to impart an image onto a fabric or the like in a few minutes, e.g., less than five minutes, as opposed to one or two days.